


Open the door

by deepseasushi



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/pseuds/deepseasushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent!Benji, based on the prison scene in MI4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the door

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something with genderbent Benji

Ethan walked towards one of the electronic gates in the prison, waving his right hand in the air in circles to the security camera above him, knowing that the person at the other side of it would get his message and unlock the door for him.

The person who was monitoring the computer screen shook her head.

“No, no I won’t, no. I won’t… I won’t open that door, please.” The newly-promoted field agent, Becky Dunn, was talking to Ethan, but the man in prison couldn’t hear her. He pointed both his index fingers towards the door, demanding the person from behind the security camera to unlock the door soon.

“Go to the extraction point, Ethan.”

Ethan was getting frustrated. He moved his right index finger in the air in a few more rounds, before pointing them towards the locked prison door again.

“I know! I know what that means,” Becky said, imitating Ethan’s move, turning her fingers in the air as well. “But I can't! I’m not authorized…”

Ethan glared at the security camera, feeling ridiculous, and repeated his actions.

Part of him thought that maybe this camera wasn’t monitored by the rescue team, but he swatted that thought aside.

“Go to the extraction point, Ethan. Go to the extraction point!”

Ethan leaned back on the side rail, one arm supporting himself as he continued to glare in the camera.

“Oh, we’re gonna… You’re just gonna wait. Wait, okay. I can wait.” Becky felt defeated and pissed. How could this guy just order her around like that? _He_ should be the one following _her_ orders, not the other way around!

She started biting on her lower lip without knowing. A nasty habit of hers that she really need to grow out from.

Stopping herself from yelling into Agent Carter's earpiece, Becky tore her eyes away from the monitor screen.

“Having problems with Hunt?” she asked, already hearing Becky's one-sided conversation with Agent Hunt.

“Yeah. He's completely ignoring what he’s supposed to do,” Becky huffed, shifting the cap on her head to distract herself.

“He knows what he’s doing,” Jane said, “Just don’t get caught in his perfect body, Becky. The staring can come later.”

“I am _not_ staring at him, okay?” retorted Becky, a blush forming on her cheeks from the playful tease.

“Suit yourself,” Jane said, ending their conversation with an amused grin.

While the girls are communicating, Ethan take a look at two guards, one of them was contacting the other prison guards via walkie-talkie, his tone urgent. Ethan made a small wave of his hand to the guards, giving them a defeated smirk, before slowly turning his head back to the security camera.

 _He’s sending help, can’t you see it?!_ Ethan wanted to yell to whoever's at the other side of the camera.

Becky’s gaze met Ethan’s at the same time through the laptop screen exactly at the moment Ethan raised his fists at the security camera.

Becky wasted no time hesitating.

“Okay, fine, fine!” Becky growled in frustration, tapping away at her equipment. The door unlocked within seconds.

Ethan let out a relieved sigh. He looked up into the camera once again to say his thanks.

“You just…” Becky began rambling again, and saw Ethan blowing her a kiss through the camera. Her blush grew deeper as she began to stammer on her words. “Just-- Just screw the whole thing up, on purpose.”

She watched as the stubborn man disappeared from her camera.

Working with this man was going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride. She hoped that there won’t be any more guys like him along the way.


End file.
